Sweet Secrets
by geekgirl626
Summary: This Story is my own ideas of what happened after the Phantom Planet, Warning: May Include Spoilers, do Not read if not done with the cartoon series
1. Prologue

Sweet Secrets

GeekGirl626

Prologue

Vlad Masters, crafty, billionaire, mayor of Amity Park, stepped into his dark, and destroyed lab that was ground zero for a recent encounter with Danny Phantom, a being with a reputation almost as big as his own. His daughter's homecoming didn't go as planned and was quickly ruined by this boy and an old ally, Valerie Gray. Vlad quickly walked through the junk heap of a lab and through several hidden passageways going downward deep into the earth. He finally made it to a steel door with an eerie green glow around it that gave it an aura of hidden disaster. Vlad typed in several different passcodes and after he finished every one of the codes 7 layers of various doors opened simultaneously. When he walked in the room was his own version of a security office. Cameras, and screens covered the area that showed various angles of two white rooms with a twin sized bed: blue and red, a closet, a bathroom, and a compact kitchen with a mini fridge. Vlad walked in sternly like this was another thing to get off his to do list and didn't want to waste time. "How is patient number one and two?" Vlad asked unemotionally.

"Number 1 is stable, but Number 2 is going critical," said the female hologram.

"How can we change that?" Vlad asked.

"Sorry but I don't think there is anything we can do it all has to do her personality, and her teenager mood swings, which are highly exaggerated and accidental make almost impossible to map out," said the hologram.

Vlad thought as he stared at the two 13 year olds through the many screens. How was he going to get these two, these two, children, to mature in their disastrous state in time of the closing of the deadline in the next month? Then he got it. He explained his exotic and extraordinary, and most brilliant, which is very important, idea to the hologram and left with a smile on his face that could send chills down any brave soul's spine.


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

The Extra Basement

It was two weeks after the Phantom Asteroid incident and the world know the ghost boy's secret, Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same. His friend Tucker flipped the script from a techno geek to the youngest mayor in Amity Park history. Samantha "Sam" Manson was now the steady girlfriend of the newly found world-wide hero. But the peace and quiet ended when Tucker called his best friends at midnight.

"I know I said I would be behind you always, I didn't mean in the middle of the night." Danny said grumpily, for he was having quite of dream including Sam, Tucker, Himself and the Box Ghost.

"Sorry for the bad timing but you need to see this, now." Tucker replied quite anxiously.

"Okay be there in 5," Danny said as he hung up his phone he got dressed, went ghost, and flew out his window and into the dark sleep ghost-like town. While flying over the streets 4 blocks out from his house he saw Sam riding her motor scooter over Tucker's. As he dived down he noticed Sam's bed head, thinking how close it is to her normal hair. "Hey Sam, do you know what is so important?" Danny asked.

"No Idea, but it has to pretty big because if it isn't he is dead." She replied as she held up her fist. Danny silently agreed because he didn't want another angry Sam incident, A. she would turn into dragon, or B. she would wish something they would both regret.

As they carefully went up the street they found themselves at the mayor's mansion which once belonged to Daniel's arch nemesis, Vlad Masters, also known as the original half ghost hybrid, Vlad Plasmius. During the Disasteroid incident Vlad revealed both sides to public, good and evil, to try to take over the world by saying he could help the oncoming threat. But as it turned out, he couldn't even touch it because of the contents of the asteroid, ectoranium. Since Vlad wasn't mayor anymore Tucker now lived in the mayoral mansion.

"Guys, you need to see this," Tucker said as Danny and Sam entered the mansion, "Follow me." They went down into the old lab of Plasmius and walked to the far side were a piece of equipment had been pushed away to reveal, a small, narrow hallway that lead downwards. "Oh, so this is what you wanted us to see," Danny said while he leaned down into the hallway.

"Okay even the part of me that wants to kill is mildly impressed, no wonder you called us in the middle of the night, I would too," Sam agreed as she patted Tucker's shoulder in approval.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Tucker asked as he backed away from the opening obvious that he didn't want to go.

"I will," Danny replied trying not to think what Vlad couldn't kept down that ominous path.

"Okay let's go," said Sam looking kind of excited to go down the menacing tunnel.

As the walked down with only the eerie glow of Danny's ghost energy balls to light the way. As they crept down the dark entryway. They far enough that they could barely see hair-raising but dim glow, from what looked to be a opening to another room which Vlad had wanted to keep secret. As they got closer and closer to the gate to Vlad's hidden secret they noticed the locked codes on the door and wondered what was so important to Vlad Masters that he would go this far for. When they got to the door they noticed it was starting to rust and needed a upgrade, Danny thought out loud, "maybe it isn't that too important but he still cared about it like a shrine for my mom."

"Couldn't be, we found that in the closet in Vlad's second billiards room," Tucker said matter-of-factly.

"Okay lets just do this," Sam said annoyed as she kicked down the rundown door. They entered a pitch-black room that had sparks of electricity flaring from what looked like broken television screens that lined the opposing wall from where they entered, with two doors on either side of the screens. "I guess we have to split up, huh?" Tucker said like he knew Danny was about to say it.

"If you already knew what he was going to say, why haven't you left yet?" Sam asked while she was starting walking down the right stairwell, "Are you coming, Tucker?"

Danny started down the other stairwell, when he got to the bottom there was another door but this time it was locked by 10 deadbolts and other types of locks. Danny unlocked the door slowly and secretly. He quickly peeked through the door to another dim room. He opened it slowly but when it got most of the way open a beam raced out of the darkness and hit him square in the gut. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a pair of yellow-green eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

New Girl, New Ghosts

When Danny awoke he was in his human form, and maybe because of this, a Specter Deflector was tied around his chest and arms and then to a titanium bed leg that was bolted to the ground. he was half awake when a voice, a girl's voice, that felt demanding and unsure starting talking but Danny, still trying to get fully conscious. Suddenly, a hand started waving in his face, Danny snapped awake. He looked up to see a twelve year old girl in a very light red polo with a little white ribbon tied in a sloppy loose little bow around the inside of her collar, and a white, grey, and red plaid skirt. Her face betrayed her looks. Her face was stern as if she was wondering why he was down there and not someone else. "Who are you?" Danny asked in surprise.

"What are you a caterpillar?" The girl asked, referring to Alice in Wonderland, then she sped off talking, "Anyways, I ask the questions so first off, are you with Vlad, if you are what are you trying to do, and how much is he paying you, if not how did you find this place?"

"First off not with Vlad, second off Vlad is gone, and I am Danny and my friend is now the mayor and this is his mansion and we were wondering what Vlad was keeping down here, oh and you stink at welcome parties," Danny replied.

Suddenly, Sam and Tucker burst in with a tall, skinny boy with black hair with little white streaks going through it. Just as they burst in the girl turned around shocked to see others and happy apparently to see the girl. "Oh my gosh!" the girl scream as she ran to the boy and bear hugged him, "why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too Mads, but will you let go, you're suffocating me," the boy said. Sam and Tucker looked at Danny what happened and how the two knew each other.

"This day gets better and better," Sam smirked, "you got beat by a girl huh, Danny. Knew you weren't as strong as you always said."

"Just untie me it's embarrassing enough okay? Oh, and who are these two?" Danny asked confused and annoyed.

"Don't know miss-whipped-your-butt, but Chase was down the other passageway we found him snoozing like a log, when we woke up he was freaked out as a cat, so we asked a few questions and we found out he was down here for quite some time, he never used his calendar so he didn't know," Tucker said.

"Okay good to know, Tucker, and you are terrible with nicknames," Danny said as he stood up.

"Okay, someone explain to us what is going on?" asked Sam confused by what had just occurred.

They went up the stairs and sat down in Tucker's rotunda living room, with a firelight gliding over their faces that were struck with seriousness that would frighten a young child. The two explained as well as they could but there were many grey areas in the plot. Apparently, around one year ago the two had met when Mads went to Colorado to visit her cousins who lived there. After they started emailing each other and getting more and more friendly with each other. So when she went to visit again she went over to visit again and see how he was doing but when this happened she got hit by a speeding car and got a concussion a broken arm and leg and two fractured ribs. When she was in the hospital she found out that a similar thing happened to Chase two weeks earlier, except it was a big crash on his mountain bike. One day though, she was put under an IV and was taken to the room where she had been for the rest of the time. She was told a doctor had accidentally had used a non-sterile needle that contained a very contagious disease that is deadly and dangerous and that she would have to stay here. Mads and Chase didn't know that each other were in the same situation. Every other month a man named Vlad visited and talked to Mads and Chase and said he was a "survivor" of the disease and couldn't catch it again. Mads wasn't convinced at all but was not to trust him but also not to act irrationally. She had made a plan to get out when in the bathroom, yes the bathroom, since it was the only place without camera which she had noticed was there in the first week of being in the facility. But one day as she was about to leave she was taking a look in the mirror, but when she looked into the mirror on her way out she wasn't there. The same symptoms were also happening to Chase but he didn't really try to do anything with them. While Mads taught herself along the lines how to control her new found abilities.

When Danny came it was out of the ordinary for her so she reacted in self defense, and they knew the rest. "So you're telling me you both have a "condition" and you got ghost powers?" Danny said unconvinced.

"All that we know, yes," Mads replied.

"Now here's a question, where are we going to sleep tonight?" Chase asked obliviously.

"I guess we should stay here since it is like two in the morning," Sam suggested.

"Then I guess we should get some rest, because we have a lot of work tomorrow," Danny said.

"Girls first two rooms on the left, boys first two on the right," Tucker said as he pointed down a hallway, "Now let me sleep." He walked off in a different direction.

"Good night to you too, Tucker," Mads, said in a tired, but joking manner as they went to their rooms unaware what they had just gotten themselves into.


End file.
